


2- You're cute when you blush

by slowdancinginthegay



Series: Will and Stephen being in love [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Stephen is actually the sun, gah i love them, shush let them be gay, smoochy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdancinginthegay/pseuds/slowdancinginthegay
Summary: Will is having a hard day and Stephen takes it upon himself to cheer him up





	2- You're cute when you blush

Will tosses his headphones to the side and runs his fingers through his hair "Bloody hell" he sighs. Today wasn't a good day for Will, everything was going wrong and he was extremely frustrated. Will had pretty much been in his room in his room all day just doing work, he'd eaten very little and barely talked to Stephen when he was out of his room. Will turns around as the door behind him opens, It was Stephen and he beamed at Will. "Hey.." Will said, he sounded exhausted and sad and Stephen instantly picked up on it. Stephen walked over to Will's bed and sat down "You've barely left your room today you know" he begins. Will sighs and looks at the ginger "Yeah I know I've just been working". Stephen nods and gets up, he reaches over to Will's computer and turns it off. "You've been pushing yourself too much lately you need to relax for a bit and disconnect from the Internet for a bit" Stephen says, Will looks at him and just nods. "Come on, let's just talk about random crap" Stephen grabs Will's wrist and pulls him onto his bed. Will lays down and Stephen sits crossed legged next to him, Will rubs his face and then looks up at Stephen. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Will nudges his knee and Stephen laughs a little bit. "Oh so I can't smile at my best mate now? I'm so hurt" Stephen jokes and puts his hand to his forehead to pretend to faint. Will grinds and chuckles "shut up you idiot" Stephen smirks for a sec and looks Will in the eyes. "Make me Big Steve" the ginger says with a playful tone, Will sits up and grabs one of his pillows. Stephen rolls his eyes "oh what are we 12 now-" Will cuts him off by hitting him with the pillow. Stephen over dramatically falls back "right you mong" he grabs one of Will's pillows and hits him aggressively back. Will laughs and hits him back and pushes him over. Stephen raises his eyebrows and then attacks Will his pillow. Stephen pushes Will over and Will grabs his arm causing them to fall down together "fuck" Stephen shouts as Will brings him down. Stephen lands on top of Will inches away from his face, Will smiles and something tugs at Stephen's heart strings. Both boys can fell their hearts skipping beats from being so close to one another, Will slightly blushes and Stephen turns his head away. Will runs his fingers up Stephen's arm that was supporting him up and brings his fingers up to Stephens jaw. Will looks into Stephen's eyes which were looking right back at him. "Kiss me" Will whispers bringing Stephen's face close, Stephen smiles and closes his eyes. Stephen's lips gently brush over Will's, still a bit unsure of what Will wanted. Once their lips met Will melted and felt all of his stress float away, he's been wanting this for as long as he can remember. Stephen smiles into the kiss which makes Will laugh a little bit, Stephen's heart melts upon hearing his laugh. They pull away to catch their breathe, Stephe grins down at Will and Will covers his face with his hands. Stephen removed his hands and smiles "You're cute when you blush" he confesses, Will tries to look away but Stephen gently places his hand on the side of his face. Will blushes more as he locks eyes with Stephen and the ginger just keeps smiling. "I hate you" Will grumbles, Stephen leans down and kisses him again. The world slows down as they kiss and nothing else mattered in that moment as they enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
